kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Yazawa
Nicole Yazawa, commonly known as Nicole, was a Yellow Pikmin from Trooper Village. She was a successful mangaka and the original owner of Nicole's Manga Store, selling the best manga possible to the other villagers in Trooper Village. Nicole was a massive fan of Undertale and Doki Doki Literature Club, and later became a huge fan of Mayor R Bulborb's anime and manga series Space Western Olimar. A day before her 14th birthday, she arrived in Trooper Village to finally meet her idols, and got them to sign her Nichijou manga. On her birthday, Nicole was given a Papyrus plush by Kirby Bulborb, and also became Joseph's girlfriend. A month later, Joseph and Nicole met Romell for the first time and took him back to Trooper Village. Years after that, Nicole decided to publish her own manga, which became famous and made her become a famous mangaka. She then decided to build her own manga store in Trooper Village, which also became hugely successful. Nicole and Joseph decided to get married in October 2029, but she was killed by Ashley Buu the next day. Nicole was avenged when Joseph killed Ashley and, with support from several other villagers, also killed Character D and the other members of his hitman team. Appearance Nicole was a Yellow Pikmin who, for her initial appearance, was just your usual Yellow Pikmin. However, she later wore a blue jumper in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Personality Nicole is a really energetic and happy Yellow Pikmin with a cheerful personality. She deeply cares for her family and friends, and loves spending time with them. Nicole idolised Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike, as they created Space Western Olimar, her favourite anime and manga series. One of her primary reasons for going to Trooper Village was to meet them. After becoming friends with them, Nicole loved her time and the village and said she would recommend her family to also move there. Nicole is also passionate about manga and anime, particularly Space Western Olimar and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She later made her own manga series and became a successful mangaka. Due to her optimistic personality and love of Undertale, Nicole usually doesn't like to kill her enemies, preferring to spare them. However, if made angry enough, Nicole will have no issue in fighting and killing her enemies. Nicole only does this to villains who have done her or others serious harm, such as Dadsuki and his agents. Nicole is also passionate about music, liking all songs and artists. Her favourite bands are The Beatles and BTS. History Background Nicole was born on the 29th of August 2004. Her parents are Gyro and Jolyne, who were huge fans of anime and manga. At a young age, Nicole became an avid fan of anime and manga thanks to her parents and her older sister, Grace. Before moving to Trooper Village, Nicole lived in Griffin Street, which her father is the mayor of. While she was at school she read manga a lot, and had friends that would read it with her. In 2013, Nicole watched JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for the first time. She loved it, and later brought all the JoJo manga. In 2015, Nicole played Undertale for the first time and instantly loved it and the character Papyrus. Two years later, she became a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club and Nichijou at some point. In 2016, Nicole discovered Space Western Olimar, the manga and anime series created by Mayor R Bulborb, and directed by Kirby Bulborb and Spike. It quickly became her favourite anime and manga series. Her dream was to become a manga artist, and wanted to gain the confidence to be the best that she could be in doing this. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Nicole's first on-screen appearance was in the video "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories", which was released on Nico Yazawa's birthday. Nicole appears alongside some of the other characters in the finale. Trooper Village Stories .]]On August 28th 2018, Nicole moved to Trooper Village after learning that not only is Mayor R Bulborb the mayor of it, and that Kirby Bulborb and Spike are also there, but there are also several other otakus that live in the village. Nicole thought Trooper Village is where she'd get the confidence to succeed with her manga drawing. She also became close friends with Kirby Bulborb and Bowser due to their love of Love Live! School Idol Project, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. One day later, on August 29th 2018, Nicole was given a Papyrus plush by Kirby Bulborb for her 14th birthday. Nicole thanked him for the gift and hugged him. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Shortly after being given the Papyrus plush, Joseph asked Nicole if she wanted to date him. She accepted, saying that she loves him with all of his heart. A month later, they encountered an unnamed Tuxedo Cat, and Nicole decided to name him "Romell". They took Romell back to Trooper Village and he became a member of the Yazawa Family. It is revealed that Nicole became a famous mangaka a few years after the events of Trooper Village Stories. She became such a famous mangaka that fans often asked her to sign their manga, just as Nicole had done to Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby, and Spike in the past. Nicole later opened her own manga store, co-managed with King Dedede. The store was hugely successful, drawing in customers on a regular basis. Wario and Waluigi stole some of the manga and attempted to sell it for pokos, but were stopped by Nicole and her friends. Nicole later got married to Joseph Yazawa. However, shortly after their marriage, she was fatally injured by Ashley Buu while in her manga store. Joseph, filled with rage, brutally attacked Ashley. He then revealed to Joseph that they're part of Character D's Hitman Team, and that they'll be more deaths like Nicole's to come. Nicole then kisses Joseph one final time and tells him that she'll always be watching over him, and passes away in Joseph's arms. Legacy Nicole is then avenged by Joseph, who kills Ashley. Joseph then promises that he will kill all the members of Character D's Hitman Team to avenge Nicole. Romell later told Joseph he would join him in killing the remaining members. Memorable Quotes * "The name’s Nicole. I live in a village not too far from here. Sorry to disturb you, but would you guys happen to know where Mayor R Bulborb is?" * "I know this is a short introduction, but PEACE OUT!" * "It's ya boi!" * "Childish chocolate cake!" * "Ah. Quoting Yoshikage Kira, I see. But you’re supposed to be Dio Brando. You seem to know quite a bit about an anime and manga series, for someone who supposedly hates it and everyone who likes it." * "I’m about to receive the greatest gift of all… your death." * "Alright Mayor R Bulborb, it’s time to….'' Stamp on the ground.''" * "Joseph, listen to me. No matter what happens, I will always love you.. And I’ll be watching over you." * "Take care, Joseph. I love you." * "I shall call him... Romell." Gallery NICOLE NICOLE NII.jpg|Nicole with Nico Yazawa. 20180831 160152.jpg|Nicole next to her Papyrus Plush. Nicole Awakening Infobox.png|Nicole with Sayori. Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 6.56.11 am.png|Nicole with Kirby Bulborb. Nicole Miniseries.png|Nicole from the video Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories. Nicole with Nichijou.png|Nicole with her Nichijou manga. Snapshot - 7.png|Nicole gets her Nichijou manga signed by Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike. Screenshot_35.png|Nicole thanks Kirby Bulborb for the Papyrus Plush, moments before hugging him. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.20.34 pm.png|Nicole kills Dadsuki. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.21.11 pm.png|Nicole stands over Dadsuki's corpse. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.33.57 pm.png|Nicole kissing Joseph moments after accepting his confession. Screen Shot 2019-05-07 at 9.37.37 pm.png|Nicole with her boyfriend, Joseph. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.15.53 pm.png|Nicole, moments before getting stabbed by Ashley Buu. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.14.54 pm.png|Nicole Yazawa dies after telling Joseph she will always love him and will be watching over him. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.15.10 pm.png|Moments later, Joseph breaks down, and Luke and Crimson run over to him to comfort him. Screen Shot 2019-06-16 at 11.11.45 pm.png|Nicole is avenged by Joseph, who kills Ashley Buu. He stands over his corpse, reminiscent of when Nicole did the same to Dadsuki. 20190708 185236-1.jpg|A drawing of Nicole Yazawa by Peter Tagg, with the wings added by Nicole Griffin. Trivia * Nicole is named after and based on Nicole Griffin, who is one of Peter Tagg's best friends and one of his biggest inspirations. After the character was killed off, Peter decided to give her to Nicole. * Nicole's surname, Yazawa, is taken from Nico Yazawa from the anime Love Live! School Idol Project, although she wasn't credited as Nicole Yazawa until Awakening. Her last name being Yazawa is a reference to the fact that Nico is indirectly responsible for Peter becoming friends with Nicole Griffin, which Peter also referenced in The Beatles At The Literature Club. * Her jumper being blue is an obvious reference to the fact Nicole Griffin wears a blue jumper. * Nicole was originally going to be called "Nicole Kakyoin", a reference to Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Another scrapped idea was for Nicole to actually get married to Kakyoin. * Originally, Nicole was going to be a White Pikmin named Emi (named after the waifu of Kirby's of the same name). However, after becoming friends with Nicole Griffin, Peter abandoned the Emi inspired character and instead made one based on Nicole. * Peter brought Nicole a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday, and also did the same for Nicole Griffin. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Yazawa Family Category:Married Characters Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Griffin Street Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Manga artists Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Real Life Characters Category:Characters created in 2018 Category:Killed by Ashley Buu Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Deleted Scenes Characters